15 Years later
by lildragongurl
Summary: Some things just never change. GrayZa & NaLu


Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail and will never have this honour. If I do, I will never miss out the potential GrayZa have.

Anyways, this is my supposedly first one-shot but somehow I decided to write out the previous one first. I thought the idea of a older Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Erza would be cool. But Fairy Tail will always remain the same. If you read the manga till its latest chapter, you will understand why I wrote this one-shot this way. Not in the relationship part but in the guild master part. I wanted it to be Gildhart initially but changed my mind.

* * *

15 Years Later

Fifteen years, is considered quite a long time and as this much time passed, **many things have changed** especially in the guild standing in the town of Magnolia.

If you think the changes to the guild 15 years ago were huge then what will happen to you if I were to explain to you the changes _only_ in the appearance of the guild?

From having a small store to a not so big department store; from a simple two storey high guild and a separate dorm to a 50 storey high building. With not many changes with the first two floors and the basement except that, the other remaining storeys consist of apartments.

And because of the extra levels, elevators were built in the guild though staircases were still there for emergency uses. (However, Natsu and Gray sometimes use them as competition tools) Lastly, there's also a new training ground added.

Other than the appearances, many things have change inside the guild itself. For example, ever since Master Makarov's departure from this world, Laxus has taken over his position as Fairy Tail's guild master. Don't worry; Laxus is no longer the old Laxus. He was welcomed back to Fairy Tail by his Grandfather himself and he changes a lot. I guess the short expulsion of his allowed him to think a lot.

Now Laxus is doing a great job as guild master and I'm sure the deceased Master Makarov will be proud.

Of course, other changes inside the guild like how unexpected things happened and how new members were added occur.

"Daddy and Mummy are back!" Ryuu Dragneel, a little boy, not older than 5 years old, with pink hair runs in the front door of the guild.

"Tsk," Ichiro Fullbuster, another little boy, with scarlet red spiky hair and only in his boxers, scoffed, "What's so great about that? Without my Daddy and Mummy, your Daddy and Mummy won't be able to do anything."

"Do you want a fight, ice cream?" The pink-haired boy challenged.

"If you dare!"

"There they go again." A 15 years older Cana sigh, "Ichiro and Ryuu really does resembles their dad **A LOT**."

Just when the two little boys are having their regular contest, two tall figures walk in the guild… _arguing_.

"Shut up Natsu!" Gray Fullbuster snapped. Not much changes on this guy, just that he had grown taller and bigger a little and of course, he matures in his looks (only) a lot.

"Why, Gray? Just admit you're afraid of Erza!" Natsu teased, he too, didn't change much. Still the same old childish Natsu with the child-like grin. But still, he mature a little bit, just a little.

"I'm not!"

On the other side of the bar, a similar commotion is going on, just on different topic.

"My daddy is 100 times better!" Ichiro exclaimed.

"No! Mine! See, even my daddy is laughing at him!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

Just when Ryuu wants to retort back, he felt himself being lifted up. He turned and his face immediately lit up.

"Daddy!" He exclaimed cutely when he saw Natsu's famous grin.

Ichiro pouted and turned his head away but soon, he felt himself being carried up too. His face brightens up in an instant as he hugged Gray along with a cute exclamation of 'Daddy!'

"So you guys are arguing about who's daddy is better right?" Gray smirked at Natsu who smirked back.

"We have a good suggestion." Natsu continued as the two little angels' eyes sparkles with interest.

"Why don't you two battle out with your magic? Because when one of you wins, it means that the daddy teaches well." Gray concluded.

"Alright!" The two innocent ones agrees to it immediately.

The two fathers put down their son and whisper weird strategies to their son. For example in Natsu's case, he's telling his son to take off Ichiro's underwear since that's the only thing left. As for Gray, he's telling his son to freeze the floor, even if it's a small part of it, so that Ryuu will slip.

The other members in the guild just shake their head. Ever since those two Natsu and Gray junior were born five years ago, the trouble in Fairy Tail just got worse, even if their magic is still at not that strong.

Suddenly, Gray felt a chill runs down his spine.

He froze.

This is not a normal chill, especially since he's an ice mage, normal chill will not be able to affect him. He knows immediately, what is this. Or rather, who is this.

"Gray Fullbuster." A stern and scary voice made Gray froze up even more.

"Is this how you teach your son!"

Gray let out a nervous laugh before he turns back and faces his scary wife.

"Erza…"

Erza Scarlet, still the same old strict Erza. She had grown more mature too, in terms of look; instead of the usual long flowing straight hair, she now has her long hair in a loose bun with a few strand of hair. And of course, she's married to Gray Fullbuster. Don't ask how Gray managed to win her heart.

Natsu cracked up upon this scene, pointing at Gray and laughing non-stop, holding onto his stomach.

"Gray…" Natsu says in between laughter, "I told you you're scared of Erza!"

And little Ryuu, seeing his father laughing so happily, join in too.

Both Gray and Erza glare hard at Natsu while their son glared cutely at their son. Just then Natsu stopped laughing immediately.

"So…" Lucy's threatening voice float behind him, "I heard that you've been telling my son to fight Ichiro to see whose daddy is stronger huh?"

This time, it's Natsu who froze as he laughs nervously.

"Lucy!" He whipped behind and fakes a grin.

"Ouch ouch ouch ouch!" Natsu yelped. Apparently, Natsu's right ear is now being twisted by his own wife, Lucy Heartphillia now Dragneel.

"Oh darling," Lucy said sarcastically, "My son is still so young!"

"I know! I know! I'm sorry!"

The guild burst out laughing. This pair of husband and wife never fails to entertain them. Even Gray and Erza couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle.

"So I'm scared of my wife?" Gray taunted, "It seems that you're worse than me, pepper breath!"

"Say that again, Ice Pervert!"

And the two ended up in another fit of staring contest.

"Go daddy!" Both Ichiro and Ryuu cheered.

"Ichiro Fullbuster!"

"Ryuu Dragneel!"

Both mother scolded at the same time and the two boys shut up immediately.

As usual, the two of them is the one who start the fights in Fairy Tail. More and more mage are joining in. And when someone threw something accidentally at the innocent Ichiro and Ryuu, Erza and Lucy flared up.

"How dare you hurt my son?"

"PISCES!" Lucy shouted. Well, throughout all these years of missions, she has finally gotten all 12 golden keys and she too, has got affected with Fairy Tail's weird habit.

"FISHES!" Happy's eyes light up.

"Erza! Stop!" Gray ran in front of her.

"Don't think I won't hurt you too."

"That's not what I meant! You will hurt the baby! If I had known, I will not let you went for this mission!"

"Baby?" Lucy asked, "Erza, you're pregnant?"

"Shut up! I'm going to kill the one who hurt my son!"

"Go mummy! Go daddy!"

"Erza! Stop stop stop!"

Fifteen years, is considered quite a long time and as this much time passed, many things have changed. But in the guild standing in the town of Magnolia,

**Some things just never change.

* * *

**

As for why Natsu's son is named Ryuu because Ryuu meant Dragon. As for why Gray's son is named Ichiro because it meant first son and I thought it sounds nice. I hope this isn't OOC and hope you enjoyed it. :)


End file.
